vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven)
Summary The non-canon video-game "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven" takes place immediately following the events of Stardust Crusaders. Jotaro Kujo and his allies, who had just defeated the evil vampire DIO, are suddenly attacked by friends and enemies who have either disappeared or died along the way. It is then they are approached by a young Robert E. O. Speedwagon, who possesses a piece of the Saint's Corpse that allows him to travel through time and space as well as vanquish the evil influence possessing the others. He leads Jotaro and his allies on a journey through time, space, and alternate universes, in order to stop another iteration of DIO and his disciple Father Enrico Pucci from obtaining the other pieces of the Saint's Corpse in DIO's quest to finally be free of the Joestar family and achieve his own personal heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B physically, 2-A via Reality Overwrite Name: Jotaro Kujo, JoJo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Limited Body Control with Star Finger, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move while time is stoped for a limited amount of time, as well as seeing and thinking while time is stoped), Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Wields a piece of the Saint's Corpse, which grants him Time Travel and Dimensional Travel | All base form abilities, Time Stop (Can stop time from an unknown amount of time), Reality Warping Attack Potency: City Block level (Eyes of Heaven takes place right after the end of Stardust Crusaders, which means this is Post-DIO's World Jotaro at his peak) | At least City Block level physically (Should be superior to base form), Multiverse level+ via Reality Overwrite (Re-overwrote reality after it was overwriten by Heaven Ascension DIO) Speed: Massively FTL (Equal to his canon counterpart when he was at his peak) | Infinite (Star Platinum Over Heaven is just as fast as The World Over Heaven) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Equal to Canon Jotaro) | At least Class 50 (Should be superior to base form) Striking Strength: Class GJ | At least Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Eyes of Heaven takes place right after the end of Stardust Crusaders, which means this is Post-DIO's World Jotaro at his peak) | At least City Block level (Should be superior to base form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: 2 meters with Star Platinum, Universal with Time Stop | Unknown with Star Platinum Over Heaven, Multiversal+ with Reality Overwrite Standard Equipment: A piece of the Saint's Corpse, DIO's armlets Intelligence: Great tactician, fighter and strategist Weaknesses: Star Platinum can only reach up to two meters, If Star Platinum suffers any damage, Jotaro will be damaged as well, His Time Stop only lasts a few seconds. | If Star Platinum Over Heaven suffers any damage, Jotaro will be damaged as well, Can only use Reality Overwrite if he physically touches the object or opponent he wants to overwrite Key: Star Platinum | Star Platinum Over Heaven Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Non Canon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hax Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users